


War Paint

by PlantParentAnd_love



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Idiots in Love, Kyoshi Sokka, Kyoshi Warriors - Freeform, M/M, Requited Love, Smart Sokka (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is bad at feelings, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantParentAnd_love/pseuds/PlantParentAnd_love
Summary: Sokka knew how strong the Kyoshi Warriors were, but 6 assassination attempts in 2 years on the new Firelord just stressed him out too much. He cared about Zuko so much, but he knew he couldn't just become a guard because then Zuko would worry that he would get hurt. Plus you can't exactly be the Southern Water Tribe Ambassador while being a bodyguard for the Firelord. That's when he decided he was going to join the Kyoshi Warriors in secret so he can protect Zuko.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I found out about this concept from a post by someone on Instagram. You can find them @zukka_rights (follow them! :D)Also, don't worry this is just them being idiots in love.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 161





	1. I Won't Let You Down

It’s only been 2 years since the end of the hundred-year war and there have already been 6 assassination attempts on the new Firelord. Of course every time his new personal guards the Kyoshi Warriors were able to easily stop the attacker. That still didn’t put the Southern Water Tribe Ambassador Sokka at any ease whatsoever. It’s not like he didn’t trust Suki and her warriors, but he couldn’t just sit and do nothing. After weeks of deliberating (in actuality it was more like 5 minutes of him thinking and being worried) Sokka decided he would join the Kyoshi Warriors so he can help guard Zuko. It can’t be that hard. Right? He has already had prior training from Suki and his ambassador job wasn’t taking that much time, so this should be easy. The only hard part would be convincing Suki. So Sokka spent another 10 minutes coming up with reasons why he should do it. Of course, any friend would do this for their best friend. This was totally normal. The hardest part would be having Zuko not figure out it was him because he knew Zuko already had so much on his plate. 

Sokka walked into where the Kyoshi Warriors stayed, “Hey guys do you all know where Suki is?” That question was responded to with Suki running up giving him a bear hug.

“Sokka it’s been too long. While yes I know we see each other every day, but obviously both of us are pretty busy.” 

“So about that. Um... Can I join the Kyoshi Warriors again?! Here's the thing I trust you guys, but with all of these assassination attempts, I can’t help, but worry. The problem is if Zuko knew I was doing this he would be worried and then I would feel bad and-”

“Sure”

“I want him to be-... Wait what?” Sokka was surprised he convinced her that easily. The actual reason she accepted was that it was so obvious that Sokka and Zuko liked each other. The problem is they are the most thick-headed people she knows. She is almost worried that Sokka doesn’t even know his own feelings and she knows Zuko is head over heels for Sokka. Her job was hard enough, but hearing Zuko’s tired rants about how pretty Sokka’s eyes are for hours on end. The problem is when talking about this with Katara, Aang, and Toph they all promised to stay out of it. Aang and Katara stayed out of it because they are romantics and Toph stayed out of it because she loved to listen to them be absolute idiots. Now a push in the right direction can’t be that bad. All she would do is help Sokka understand his feelings and she wouldn’t be dragged into this...hopefully. 

“Yeah, but I just need to make sure you remember how to do the face paint because I can’t exactly do it for you every day.”

“Sure thing!” Sokka really thought he was a genius.

“Ok follow me.” Sokka was overwhelmed with joy because that meant he could help protect Zuko. Suki started pulling out the necessary materials.  
“Oh, Sokka make sure to remind me we need to get you an out =fit fitted since you actually have muscle unlike you used to. Also, don’t worry you would be surprised how much we can make you look like a girl to help disguise you. Ok, so I have everything now do your face paint.” Sokka saw a wide array of brushes which meant Suki was trying to trick him. She underestimates him because it’s almost like she forgot he had a little sister, so he knows his makeup. 

“Hey, Sokka I think it’s really cool that you are doing this.” Suki knew she was going to have to be blunt because while she can admit Sokka can be very smart he can also be dumber than a rock.

“He would do the same for me I am sure. Plus it’s what friends do.” Suki realized she would have to be more than blunt also known as being blatantly honest while being insanely passive-aggressive.

“You know the amount of stuff you do for him makes me think you love him.” At the mention of the word love, Sokka accidentally ran the lipstick across the right half of his face and he was doing well too.

“What?! Any good friend would do this! I mean sure he has pretty golden eyes and his face is nice to look at. Yes, he is funny once you get to know him and it is cute how much he loves his Uncle and how much he knows about tea because of that. Sure I get it he is cute when he goes on little rants about the most random things. I am sure that's just things friends think about.” Suki could see the blush growing on his face through the white face paint. 

“I want you to think about everything you just said and really use your brain.” SUki just sat there as Sokka was rethinking his life choices.

“Tui and La I love Zuko.” Sokka just sat there unable to think about anything else. When he loved Yue he could tell right away. How come it took someone just telling him for him to understand.

“Who knows?”

“Oh pretty much everyone. Even Toph can see it and she's blind, but don’t worry Zuko doesn’t know. I promised the others to let you figure it out on your own, but you are as dense as a rock. You were so dense that I almost mistook you for an earth bender. I could go on.” Sokka just sighs as he looks at the ceiling.

“I mean I already knew I liked guys too, but he’s probably straight.” Suki was about to call bull shit, but she knew that's not what he needed right now.

“Well fix your face paint and you will get fitted for your uniform and right after that, you will be on personal guard duty for the Fire Lord himself. Also, don’t worry he won’t recognize you. Once I was sick for 2 weeks and Aang covered for me and Zuko didn’t notice. If I am being honest we could have switched places forever and he wouldn’t notice.” Sokka couldn’t help but laugh. It was cute how oblivious how Zuko could be. Damn, he really was in love.


	2. Mr.Loverman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am so glad that so many of you have started reading this!

Sokka quickly fixed the mistake he had made and was off to get his uniform fitted. The tailor immediately got to work. While the tailor quietly pinned and sewed his uniform he was deep in thought. How long had he liked Zuko? Why does he like Zuko?! Yeah, he is great, but he did try to kill them a lot. When he fell in love with Yue he just knew because as soon as he saw her it was all he could think about, but looking back at it he could see when he started falling for Zuko. Zuko had introduced himself in a weird way and Sokka was still suspicious. Here’s the problem he remembers thinking how pretty the fire prince was. How his hair looked effortlessly perfect and his eyes were a beautiful gold with a beauty that rivaled the sun itself. So I guess back then even though he still didn’t trust him his heart already made its choice. 

“And done! Now here are your fans and you are good to go to work. Also, I would suggest keeping your hair down, it’s not exactly a common hairstyle for the Kyoshi Warriors.” She pushed him out the door to usher him along. He took off his headpiece to pull out his wolf tail and he went to a mirror to make it look presentable. Once he put the headpiece on he realized how different he looked. It was really impressive how much they had done. Suki ran up beside him and gave him some face paint he could take in case he ever needed it. He put his clothes in a bag and he also put the paint in his bag.

“You look great! Now Mr.Loverman it’s time for your first day on the job. Your fire lord is waiting.” She smirked and shoved him out of the room. Jeez, what was it with them pushing him out of the room? He quickly walked to Zuko’s personal chambers and he took in a nervous breath and knocked on the door. Immediately he heard his voice respond,

“Come in.” Sokka anxiously opened the door.

“Hello Fire Lord Zuko. I have only recently joined the Kyoshi Warriors. It’s an honor to meet you” He bowed respectfully and was surprised he had kept his poker face because he was 99% sure he was about to have a heart attack. Sokka has seen Zuko when he worked on changing laws since they were all extremely corrupt and messed up and he knows how much stress. Even in the 2 years, Zuko had only been able to cause a small amount of change. Right now Zuko had bags under his eyes and his hair was slowly but surely falling out of its normal neat bun. Of course, he had a cup of jasmine tea right beside him, a habit he had picked up from his Uncle. 

“It’s nice to meet you. What is your name?” Oh no Sokka hadn’t prepared for this one.

“My name? It’s uh... Toph.” Toph would never let that one down ever in a million years. Sokka could be on his deathbed and Toph would just bring it up for kicks. While Sokka was drowning in his own embarrassment Zuko just chuckled.  
“I have a friend named Toph I am sure you have heard of her. She’s insanely strong and if I am being honest she scares me.” Sokka just chuckled and walked up to where he had seen Suki stand the last time he was in here to help Zuko with some policies. He was standing in a few feet behind him on Zuko’s left.

“Just to warn you I tend to talk out loud. Though if you have any input I will take any help I can get. Plus I may just talk to you because it gets really boring.” Sokka probably stood there for 10 minutes just staring at Zuko. It’s insane he helped invent hot air balloons and he worked on war tactics. Yet he couldn’t even tell when he had a crush on someone. He really couldn’t tell when he had a simple crush.

“So what was it like working with the Avatar?” Sokka needed anything to fill the silence just so he didn’t have to hear his own thoughts.

“It was amazing. During most of their travels I was chasing them trying to capture them, but thanks to them I found out who I really was. I owe them everything I have now even if it is stressful. Even now they still help me. It’s amazing that they act like I didn’t try to kill them.” Sokka tried not to chuckle because he could hear Zuko mumble “I still feel awful about that.”

“So what are they all like because I have only heard stories.” Sokka could see stress slowly lift off of Zuko’s shoulders as he reminisced.

“Aang is amazing because no matter what he would stick to his roots. Even after my father destroyed his entire race he never killed him. He was always kind to me no matter what I did. It was impressive because I have had to work in a tea shop and I can’t count how many times I wanted to punch a customer. It was nice because even though we were at war he kept everyone’s spirits lifted. Katara is very kind, but she can be insanely scary. She is the strongest water bender I have ever met. She didn’t trust me at first, but over time we became good friends. I think?” Sokka couldn’t keep it in and he just laughed.

“I am sure she doesn’t hate you.” Zuko just sighed.

“I hope because I am sure she would challenge me to an Agni Kai if she could. She would also win. Now, where was I? Oh, Toph! Not you, but the other one. I’m sorry... I am being awkward again.”

“It’s fine Zu- Fire Lord Zuko.”

“No no it’s fine you can call me Zuko. Toph is horrifying. She is hilarious, sarcastic, and insanely powerful. You should know that she invented metal bending. Toph was always stubborn and abrasive which is why we became good friends. We can just sit in a room in silence and that’s fine. Which is a nice change of pace from how loud my meetings can get. Now, all that's left is Sokka. Now, where do I start?” Right then and there Sokka died a little on the inside. What if Zuko thought he was stupid. What if Zuko hated him? What if-  
“Sokka is truly amazing.” Sokka couldn’t believe his own ears.

“He is hilarious too. A lot of the times when he tells a joke everyone just sighs, but I don’t get it he is absolutely hilarious. Plus he is crazy smart too even if people don’t believe him. He is one of the smartest war strategists I have ever met and he has even invented things. I for one could never do that. Even though he likes to act all tough and funny he is a really kind person. He has stayed here and has only visited home 3 times and I can’t imagine what that must feel like. I have even told him to go home and he says he will stay. I love having him here because he helps so much even though he doesn’t have to. I don’t think I would ever accomplish as much as I had without him.” Sokka was shocked. What was he worried about? He couldn’t be more ecstatic to know that is what Zuko thought of him. 

“I know that Sokka thinks highly of you too.” Before his brain could tell him to shut up the words just slipped out of his mouth. Zuko had been staring at papers their entire conversation, but he quickly whipped around after Sokka had said that.

“You talked to Sokka?”

“Yep I- I met him when walking here. He had nothing but amazing things to say about you. I can tell he really cares for you.” Oh, Tui and la why couldn’t he learn to just shut up. Though once he finished talking he could have sworn a blush showed up on Zuko’s checks and that the room got just a little brighter.

“U-um... I have to finish up these papers and I have a meeting to go to. So I guess I will see you more often.” Zuko hastily finished signing the papers and quickly got up. He fixed his hair and he was just about to leave when he turned around and said,

“Tell Sokka I care about him too.” The doors closed behind him and Sokka was left flabbergasted. He really has it deep. Sokka can’t help but wonder what that meeting is about. Wait…

He has to go to that meeting! Sokka sprinted out the door to grab his bag and get changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I am insanely grateful. Sometimes I may be quick to update and other times I may be slow.  
> I am planning on creating an Instagram account solely for my fanfics just to keep people updated. I don't want to us my either one since that is my private account, but I am not sure yet. 
> 
> Thank you all so much! Love you all <3


	3. Trouble

Sokka was book smart. He could swing with the best benders, but it’s common sense that he couldn’t seem to grasp. Not having that common sense voice is what lands him in situations like these. Where he is rushing to change out of armor and wipe off face paint to run to a meeting. You would think he would notice when running to the meeting he would have seen Suki running after him gesturing to his hair. Just his luck he makes it to the meeting on time. Most of the counsel is having small talk while Zuko is having some tea. Sokka goes to sit beside Zuko and while he is staring at the table he doesn’t notice Zuko staring at him.

“I like your hair.” Sokka was snapped out of his trance and put his hands where his wolf tail should be. He forgot to put it back in! 

“I am sorry, I thought I put it up. It’s been a long week for me.” That’s not exactly a lie, he has been taking up a lot of extra work to help take some of the stress off Zuko. 

“You can always take a break you know. You are the ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe not my personal bodyguard.” It took every bone in Sokka’s body not to laugh. Though he shouldn’t make fun of Zuko for being oblivious considering he didn’t even know he had feelings for Zuko until today. 

“Hey I need to keep myself busy, plus it means you have extra time to feed your turtleducks.” Zuko quickly looks away,

“Well look at that the meeting is going to start. Everyone may I have your attention.” Sokka can admit while Zuko can be an awkward mess, he knows how to grab the attention of a room. “Today we are going to be going over a previous policy that was made by my grandfather. It was a ban on same sex marriage as well as them being able to adopt children. Now I am here to convince you all to repeal this law. There are some laws where I can make edits to and send it for approval. I believe this one would be better if done in person. Personally I see no need for this law. What is the point of having a law that forbids consenting adults to get married. Due to the war many children were left without families, repealing this could cause many of those children to have a home.” Everyone was silent except for the secretary of war.

“What’s the point?! They are abominations and would cause the end of the fire nation. They are disgusting and Firelord Sozin was right for banning their existence.” Zuko’s expression darkend, he was never a fan of the secretary of war, but he had to keep him to appeal to some people who still were loyal to Ozai. Sokka decided that it was time for him to step in.

“I think it would be a great show of change. Everywhere else it is legal and it is commonly accepted. It started off with the air nomads, southern water tribe, northern water tribe, and then the earth kingdom. Doing this would be a huge symbol of change. Now of course you could say that there is other stuff to prove we have changed, but I can already counteract that point. What’s better than combating war with love? Love versus war is such an important thing you can’t forget.” Sokka was glad he could see Zuko visibly relax. The problem was the secretary of war who looked as if he was about to bust a vain open. Of course Zuko being the smart Firelord he is, he calls a 15 minute recess. Zuko gets up and waves Sokka over to go to the kitchen and of course he follows.

“Thank you for taking that one. He can be very very very old fashioned. I just want to do what's best, but they make it so hard. Would you like any tea?” 

“Sure, it would be nice. Also it’s no problem, this is something that should be very basic. Plus you are working all the time. You don’t need to do everything I will help any time you want. I mean that’s my job. To be your brains from the Southern Water Tribe.” Zuko chuckled as the sweet aroma of jasmine tea filled the air. Sokka could always tell when Zuko was coming because even before he saw him he could smell jasmine tea. He had been drinking it a lot more ever since Iroh left to take care of his tea shop full time. 

“Oh sorry I forgot to ask what you would want.”

“Don’t worry it’s perfect. We should probably head back to make sure Mr. War hasn’t gone crazy. “ They both laugh and start to head back. The hall is still normal Mr.War hasn’t killed anyone and they still had 5 minutes to themselves. It was nice to talk to Zuko because while it called his nerves he was hoping he was making Zuko more relaxed in the process. Helping rebuild the Fire Nation is very important to Zuko and repealing this law may just be the start they need. Everything was going good until 3 minutes before the meeting started Sokka noticed the secretary of war flash a symbol to Ozai. There was going to be an assassianation attempt. Sokka quickly got up and went to Suki

“Someone is going to try to kill Zuko, I am going to leave and get changed. I have a feeling it will happen when the meeting starts again.” Suki nods,

“I trust you, now go.” Suki took a few paces forwards to be closer to protect Zuko. 

“Hey Zuko I have to use the bathroom. I will be right back” Before Zuko could respond Sokka was already out the door. He sprinted and grabbed his armor. Somehow he put his face paint on in 2 minutes. As he was running back he heard a blast and someone saying,

“Long live firelord Ozai!” Sokka ran in and she saw Suki tackling the secretary of war. Sokka ran in front of Zuko as a fireball almost hit him. It missed, but had it been an inch closer he would have been hit. In the short second of when the fireball was shot Suki had been shoved aside. The secretary of war ran out the door. Zuko ran after him,

“Lord Zuko where are you going?!” 

“Sokka is still out there he could get killed!” Suki and Sokka shared the same look of “Oh no” and they both ran after Zuko trying to come up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry that this came out so late.   
> I was dealing with a summer project for school and my mental health wasn’t the greatest.  
> Now I won’t have a regular update schedule, but it won’t be months between chapters. 
> 
> I love you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> So I am making this a medium burn or a slow burn still haven't decided. I love this idea so much, so obviously there will be multiple chapters. Also, every title will be a song reference. Also, I couldn't let Sokka be oblivious of his feelings because writing that would just make me so frustrated.  
> Hope you liked it <3


End file.
